User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 ---- Variant temp Could you contribute to this debate here? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:36, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Could you comment on the request of a users right's here. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:28, May 17, 2016 (UTC) New Background I got a new background pic for you, if its sutible Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:46, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hmm... Speaking of new backrounds, do you think I can host a forum on that? After all, a new backround would look appealing after a while... Mario101luigi202peach404 12:13, May 16, 2016 (UTC) That's just what I had in mind. And could you help with my signature? It broke, as you can see.--Mario101luigi202peach404 19:34, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind, I fixed it. --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:34, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Who could return? Hey Lordranged7. I don't really watch pokemon anymore but I think I still like the show. I just wanted to ask another fan of Pokemon about one of Ash's previous female traveling companions. I've seen some not so positive fan reviews about Iris & it got me wondering, if Iris really isn't going to reappear in XY who might? I honesty kind of hope that if anyone makes a return appearance, it's Dawn. What do you think? Steven+Amethyst=UnknownFusion (talk) 13:25, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Walkthroughs Turns out Natsu has plagiarized the XY and ORAS walkthroughs from Bulbapedia. I'll leave the block up to you since you seem to have experience with him doing that. I'll delete any remaining plagiarized parts when I have time tomorrow. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:02, May 19, 2016 (UTC) XY122 Did you watch the preview? I'm asking because I don't know if Bergmite used Blizzard or Icy Wind.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:19, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Adventure images Could you upload new images for Lance? Ellis99 Volcanion 11:47, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I think you could guide Utkar as I think he has possibility. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:15, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Could you comment on the demotion of Nectaria and my proposal for a new policy? which is on the same page. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:42, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Please read my message. Ellis99 Volcanion 06:02, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:14, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Is the Raichu stated in one of the episode titles Ash's or Tierno's? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:39, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :I hope it's Tierno's as it would be weird for Ash's. I also hope Mega Charizard Y's is Ash's, but it could Trevor's. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:45, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:49, May 28, 2016 (UTC) What is weird is the Kalos League happening in Lumiose City. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:58, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't seen it yet. I hope it's in the centre of Lumiose. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:15, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I've done all the debuts for DPA and I'm now on ETP. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:17, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Greetings, I am reporting a user known as The Tweet Fury deliberatly committing vandalism on this Wikia. I should also point out that this user has been known to create sock accounts, Springroller and Billi-Billi. I've come across this user before on Disney Wikia and have permanently banned all three accounts and sent a report to the Wikia Staff. I recommend as one Administrator to another that you do the same.--Alex2424121 (talk) 19:06, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Images Is Black borders an issue?--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:48, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I'll be more specific. I fixed Roselia, but what about Jeremy's Venusaur and Butterfree.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:56, May 29, 2016 (UTC) A Concern Hello, I think I found vandalism regarding this page. I have seen someone vandalizing the Pokemon types and replacing them with this phrase: "Hello Chief, how are you doing? I'm behind you." Is this a concern to you? Here's Proof: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pseudo_%26_Semi-Pseudo_Legendary_Pok%C3%A9mon Thanks. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 01:34, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: A Concern You're Welcome. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 01:44, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Fiore When are you planning on doing the pages on Fiore? I'm going to continue on Rumble Blast and I've finished the routes in Kalos and plan on doing the other places too. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:37, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:41, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Improvised moves Um Lord need your opinion. I don't think we put Improvised moves images on character pages that don't show the pokemon doing them. Doesn't seem irrelevant. Like these two. What do you think?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:27, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Haze_Sonic_Boom.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Poison_Silver_Wind.png Does that mean we have to remove all the images from the pages, even Ash's Pikachu?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:33, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Cache How do I bypass it as when I go over users names, they become blue and once I've been on a page of a users, they appears dark blue. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:00, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:02, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I've bypassed the cache and Nectaria's names doesn't appear orange anymore but the names still have blue when it comes to putting the cursor over the names of users with highlighted names. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:12, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, it only happens on MonoBook. It might be due to something X might've done. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:13, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:11, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::Happy to report that everything is okay! :) What was wrong? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:12, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Oh but the other user colours need doing to since they are still showing. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:14, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'll try. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:18, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Still the same. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:19, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Lets see... Ellis99 Volcanion 12:23, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Perfect! :) Thanks! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:25, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll suggest some colour changes at a later date too! Ellis99 Volcanion 12:27, June 2, 2016 (UTC) New Images I was about to load the images.--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:39, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I got mad. I just working hard making the images, but I think this one wasn't worth it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:32, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Oh I see, well I understand. I wanted to ask if I could changes the size with your permission. If I can't it's fine, I'm thinking these aren't worth it. Forgive me for asking.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:55, June 2, 2016 (UTC) All right it's not worth it anyway.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:37, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Really sorry for asking Lord. I'll just wait for the next episode. If I miss again, I'll accept it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:20, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Question Why are you reverting D's edits? Redirects are mainly fro search purposes, if we start using redirects on pages, it makes things more confusing. Ellis99 Volcanion 05:51, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 05:57, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay... Ellis99 Volcanion 06:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Are you having problems when you log in once you've cleared your browsing history on here? Ellis99 Volcanion 14:24, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::How strange... I have to log in on a different wiki. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:11, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Everything seems okay now. Bizarre! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 05:19, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Thanks :) Do you think Flitter needs banning? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:12, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay and how about Diane lover? She uploads unneeded images. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:15, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Right :) I just wanted to hear your opinion on them and also, I've noticed Shock using redirects on pages... I though we weren't to use redirects on pages and that they are only for search purposes? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:19, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Okay and are you having difficulty seeing Aaron's image on the character's Adventures page? same for Volkner too. It just start to not show on me. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:25, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::That's strange. I've heard users say that search isn't working but it's working on me. Have you had any trouble with it? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:31, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Looks like each user has their own individual problems then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:34, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::By the way, I've listed the episodes that are missing on pages and chapters on manga pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:02, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Amelia page Hi ms Lordanged7, can you please help to edit Amelia (Kalos)'s Pokemon section(Espeon) since I can't edit it anymore. Mr X accidentally typed Espeon as a shiny. Diana Lover (talk) 11:29, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 11:29, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Mr X protected it...Diana Lover (talk) 11:35, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 11:35, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Clouring format I'm unable to change the background of BattleAnimationSprites of non-grass types. Do you mind providing the codes to me?Diana Lover (talk) 12:17, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 12:17, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Move error pages Hey, there. I have a question. Would it be alright if we make pages that can provide move errors for the anime and manga just like what we did for the improvised moves page? DragonSpore18 (talk) 17:05 June 3, 2016 (UTC) Remove why did you took out my images in Popplio, Rowlet and Litten pages?TG12 (talk) 21:45, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Delete Why was my article no exp. share run deleted? Was it too short? Video where can i put this preview of the upcoming Kalos league episodes? Hi Lord Wait Wh-wh-WHAT!?! Hey i've kinda noticed this but did you say that the user Yoponot you wanted him to become (a) admin haha funny story there... Same here on pokemon answers wiki he also said the exact same thing to me on my talk page on there.. huh and you know what i said: Get some edit's/experience in (then) i'll nomanate you as (a) admin so yeah it's funny i'm still waiting to see his experience so i could eligable him to even (B)e a admin.. So hmm so how many users has Yopo even asked to become admin? - So you kinda notice this - Kind Regards,Trainer Micah (talk) 08:05, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Block Could you block this user? He keeps vandalizing pages here. Misch60 (talk) 18:39, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :No problem! And thank you! :Misch60 (talk) 18:42, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Fairy Why is Rai changing the fairy types back to normal like Clefable (AG134)? It doesn't make sense. They're confirmed fairy right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:00, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Never mind, I remember and saw the Forum. I don't know if it makes sense, but I'll go along with it. Forget I asked.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:27, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Nectaria Could you remove her from the Welcome message :) Ellis99 Volcanion 06:39, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:36, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Do you like my writing for Petrel's Golbat? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:44, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:48, June 12, 2016 (UTC) "Let her go" (A made up song for Iris) She goes wild on the fandom high, Not a good deed to be seen. The Kalos of isolation, Serena is the queen. The wind is hailing like my "Swirlix" storm inside. Can't keep her in, producers can't let her arrive. Don't let her in, don't let fans see. Make a cute girl they always like to see. Conceal, don't feel them know. Well, now I know! Let her go, let her go, can't hold her back anymore!Let her go, let her,throw her away and ignore. I don't care what they're going to say, let my storm rage on. The cold never bother me anyway. (Iris is going to lose the chance to have a cameo...) PS the new producers may want to break the established girl companion routine Diana Lover (talk) 08:57, June 14, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 08:57, June 14, 2016 (UTC) but, it wouldn't be better if we had images that show the entire animation of the move, for the people that would want to see it? It would make it more "complete" instead of a cut off part in the middle of the animation, like in Sunsteel Strike because the animation is so complex, and with just the actual image it makes the move so "void" and without sense to some viewers, it is best to think of all the viewers including those who don't understand when they see it (they won't get it if Solgaleo is just standing in a beam of light) everyone is diferent, some understand, some don't, we have to proporcionate the best to the two sides, don't you think so?